joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Possessed Naruto
Summary Possessed Naruto is a Feepypasta character version of Regular Naruto made by StealthZombieSnake. He's a demonic spirit where he has been become a evil clone of Naruto, His origins isn't even known who actually write it from. Though Possessed Naruto has been met 66 and Vengeance Mountina before he enter a portal to the Feepypasta universe, he stuck on it. Therefore, he worked with his new friends to plan for torture souls as many possible. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 5-B, higher with natural energy absorbed Name: Possessed Naruto Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Demonic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spirit Physiology, Satanic Incarnation, Surface Scaling, Acrobatics, Multiple Personalities Accelerated Development, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Homing Attack, Absorption (Can absorb techniques with his artificial limb.), Energy Manipulation and Energy Constructs, Non-Corporeal, Transformation (Can transform into Soul Kyuubi.), Possession, Fire Manipulation, Fire Generation, Fire Magic, Fire Breath, Darkness Manipulation, Darkness Empowerment, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption (Absorb someone's souls.), Fear Manipulation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal beings and intangible beings.), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Manipulation (Make people have nightmares about him, make it become true horror.), Script Manipulation (Can create scripts of scary messages.), Duplication (Can created soul clones of himself.), Summoning (Can summon soul kyuubis.), Explosion Manipulation (With explosive tags.), Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones.), Forcefield Creation (Can create chakra barriers.), Sealing (Can seal souls and people into horror beings.), Poison Manipulation (Can created corrosive poison.), Limited Petrification (Absorbing excess natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it'll result in the target people turned to stone.), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Town Level (Easily burned down the entire towns that can be affected on the map.) | Planet Level (The creator can stated that Possessed Naruto can caused destruction of planets, can be more powerful than planetary beings, and could corrupted the entire world. Can make him above this level like Blood Note.), higher with natural energy absorbed (His power can be increased, so he gonna be stronger.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Could be see fast to dodged lightning bullets and sound waves.) | MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Blood Note.), likely higher with natural energy absorbed (His speed gonna be faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should lift a giant man structure.) | At least Class T Striking Strength: Town Class | Planetary, higher with natural energy absorbed Durability: Town Level | Planet Level, higher with natural energy absorbed Stamina: Very High Range: Several dozen meters, hundreds of meters with chakra roars Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools. Intelligence: Likely High (Though he has a high IQ, he could be more willing about skilled at killing, was even good to know how to plan for torture people to stealing their souls as many possible, and has conceived know about his abilities.) Weaknesses: Weak to Light Powers. Key: StealthZombieSnake's Stories of Possessed Naruto | Feepypasta Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:Naruto Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Multiple Personalities Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Demons